Uché
Uché was a singer act on Season B of FuzGT. Biography UCHé (pronounced oo-chay), whose full name is Uchechukwu Walter Ndubizu-Egwin-Okoli',' is a Nigerian-American singer, songwriter, dancer, actor, and model who commands the stage with a bold fiery persona colored with an edgy style laced with influences from the late great music legends David Bowie and Prince. He has opened for Pop Star ‘Demi Lovato’ and Grammy nominated rapper, ’B.o.B.’ Standing six feet five inches tall, at first sight one may not believe that UCHé would be agile and nimble enough to deliver the energetic “leave it all on the stage” performances that he delivers during his live show. He describes his performance style as, “No apologies, I go hard every freaking time. You haven’t seen a tall lanky dude ‘Get It’ like a short guy can… until now lol.” Before the music, UCHé was a particularly eccentric kid raised by his caring and passionate mother, a United States Public Health Service officer, and loving and ever present father. They lived in “Small Town,” Minnesota later on moving to Houston, Texas where he was originally born. UCHé describes himself as the interesting ‘class clown’ stating, “I was just a weird little boy that danced and did flips everywhere. I think I just loved making people happy.” He reminisces, “I remember telling my mom one day, “During school when I can make even one person smile I feel like I’ve done my job.” UCHé hasn’t always been singing but believes that “God’s plan is always revealed.” He began his entertainment career as a dancer and actor at the age of eleven in Minnesota. For the next three summers, UCHé would visit Nigeria and this is how he perfected his dancing skills. Then finally he heeded the advice from countless casting directors and agents and began singing. “As a kid I was just never the standout singer in the family, I thought that place was for my sisters.” Heeding the advice of industry professionals, he finally joined the choir of his High school and church, but he never quite felt at home when in the midst of a group. He exclaims, “I hated having to just stand there and sway, it was so not for me.” UCHé found his home when he took the stage as a solo artist. His most recent project, an EP entitled “My Generation”, is a musical biopic chronicling UCHé’s descent into a world of hedonism fueled by excessive drug use and subsequent spiritual awakening that he credits as saving his life. UCHé exclaims, “My Generation speaks of the issues I have with my own generation. I meant it to be a musical vehicle that provides fiercely honest social commentary on my generation’s dulled social conscious, its fascination with living a life of “excess” and the rampart drug use that powers this ever popular “YOLO” spirit” (You only live once).” Interestingly enough, he manages to cleverly cloak ‘musical sermons’ meant to tell stories, bring social awareness and call to action his generation, utilizing electronic dance music fused with funk that originates from his soul. To coin a phrase, UCHé calls his blend of electronic dance music and funk (“Funk” Dance Music). “My Generation”, is a musical biopic chronicling UCHé’s descent into a world of hedonism”. In 2014 UCHé’s music career received a big boost when he won the ACUVUE® 1-Day Contest resulting in the release of his first original single “Shoo Fly” along with music video sponsored by ACUVUE® and mentorship by Joe Jonas. When Joe Jonas was asked, “what one word describes UCHé?” Joe exclaimed, “ENERGY!” In late 2018, UCHé sent in an audition video to a lady looking for good singers and as he states, “the next thing ya know I’m on flight to audition for Katy Perry, Luke Bryan and the legendary Lionel Richie.” It just happened to be for a chance to be on American Idol season 2 on ABC. Now a 2019 American Idol hopeful, UCHé describes the previous year as being one of incredible high highs and devastating low lows. “But a testimony can be found in every moment, so I am grateful for the journey”, proclaims UCHé. He is an undeniable musical force, a powerhouse performer, a dynamic purveyor of song and dance destined for iconic status. You may not know who he is, YET, but tune in for the season premiere of American Idol Sunday, March 3rd on ABC at 8/7pm Central to see if he has what it takes to become the next American Idol. https://uchesings.com/about-3/ Uché was a Top 10 finalist in the 2019 season of American Idol. Audition Uché's audition in Episode B02 consisted of singing Wild Cherry's "Play That Funky Music". Impressed and highly entertained by the performance, Fresh pressed his Golden Buzzer, sending Uché straight to the Quarterfinals. Category:Acts Category:Season B Acts Category:Singers Category:Season B Singers Category:American Idol Contestants Category:Golden Buzzers Category:Season B Golden Buzzers Category:Fresh's Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season B Quarterfinalists